A switching power source using electromagnetic resonance phenomenon is described in Japanese Patent No. 5321758. The switching power source in Japanese Patent No. 5321758 includes a switching control circuit that generates an alternating-current (AC) voltage by alternately turning on and off switching elements with a dead time therebetween.